The story of Ecco
by Nimrod210
Summary: My character Ecco lost his parents in a sharptooth attack. Now he is travelling around to search this sharptooth and kill him. On his way he makes some new friends, who are helping him on his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

⌠Good night my little swimmer⌠, said the swimmermother to her son.

He looked up to her and said: ⌠Good night, I love you■.

She pushed her face against his and went away.

⌠Isn╢t it surprising, how fast he grows?■ the mother swimmer asked her partner.

⌠Yes, it is indeed,■ he answered and pushed his neck against hers, ⌠He╢ll become an excellent swimmer. Our swimmer."

The Next day

⌠Good morning my sweetheart, time to get up,■ the mother swimmer said sweetly.

⌠Oh no, mum please. Not yet, I am so tired,■ Ecco complained as he turned and yawned.

His mother licked him with her tongue over his back and face.

Ecco gave a smile and stood up. ⌠Okay,■ he groaned, ⌠If it has to be. I am hungry mother.■

⌠Here Ecco, I picked up these treestars early this morning. They are still juicy from the dew.■

The little swimmer attacked the treestars and began to eat rapidly.

⌠Don╢t eat too fast too quickly; you╢ll make yourself sick,■ Ecco▓s mother warned.

With that she turned away from Ecco and went to his father who was also eating treestars. As he noticed her, he went to her and asked about Ecco.

⌠He is fine. I am really happy that we finally found a place to stay, after such a long time,■ Ecco▓s mother said.

⌠Yes, that▓s right my dear. We have enough to eat and drink. And the river flowing through the valley is perfect to swim in,■ Ecco▓s father said making them both laugh.

⌠Mmm┘these treestars are good,■ Ecco thought as he finished his pile of treestars.

He then looked over to where his parents were but he couldn▓t see them. Ecco then put his nose into the air and used his sniffer to try to find them. After a short time, he found them lying side by side and enjoyed the rising of the Bright Circle. Ecco went to them and jumped on his mother▓s back. She yelled and jumped up.

"Oh Ecco,┘ you startled me.■ She said, but gave a smile to show him that she wasn▓t angry.

⌠You have to be more careful mother. I could have been a sharptooth,■ Ecco said as he slid off her back.

⌠Yes, I guess you are right dear. Even from you I can learn at my age.■

She rubbed her face into his and looked up, ⌠Isn▓t the rising of the Bright Circle wonderful?■

⌠Of course,■ Ecco's father said, ⌠It is beautiful every time we see it.■

They sat there for a very long time and looked up to the sky. After some time, Ecco began to get agitated. His mother noticed and asked for the reason.

⌠It╢s┘, nothing. I am just a bit┘bored.■

He looked aggrievedly to the ground because he knew that his parents enjoyed the rising of the Bright Circle and he didn▓t want to ruin the moment. Ecco▓s mother looked over at the swimmerfather but he looked back at her just as suggestively.  
⌠I got it. How about we play hide and seek,■ Ecco▓s mother suggested.

⌠Oh yes!■ Ecco shouted excitedly, ⌠That╢s a great idea.■

⌠But we need someone to start counting,■ said his father.

⌠How about you?■ his mother asked. Ecco▓s father groaned, but submitted to being up first. ⌠Well then, you best hide yourselves. I╢ll count to 20,■ he said as he covered his eyes and began to count,■ 1, 2, 3, 4, ┘┘..18, 19, 20. Okay, I am coming.■

Ecco searched feverishly for a hiding place. Although there were a few hiding places, there wasn╢t one he thought would be good enough. But then, a big tree passed his eyes.

⌠That should fit,■ Ecco thought, ⌠The tree is much bigger than my father. He won╢t find me there for sure.■

Ecco ran towards the tree and jumped behind it. Shortly afterwards, he heard that his dad had found his mum. He waited a few minutes longer but his father still hadn▓t found him yet. Ecco began to wonder if maybe his father had given up. Suddenly he smelled an offensive stench and felt warm air in his neck. Ecco sniggered as he knew for sure that this was probably his father playing a joke at him. But still, he was a little confused. Since when did his breath smell like this? He turned around to take his father by surprise, but was afraid as he saw what was standing in front of him. He stumbled backwards and fell. Before he even knew what that creature was, he screamed out, turned around and ran away.  
He could hear the shouting of the creature behind him, which followed him with thundering steps.

⌠Heeeelllppp!!!! Mum!! Dad!!■

⌠Oh no, that is our son!■ yelled the mother swimmer.

⌠We▓ve gotta help him!■ Ecco▓s father yelled back. ⌠Quickly! This way┘■

His voice suddenly broke as he saw that his son was being chased by a sharptooth. He didn╢t have to think much more as they began to run; Ecco▓s mother behind him. Ecco tried to escape, but there wasn╢t any solution. As he tried to over manoeuvre the sharptooth by jumping from left to right as he was running, but he fell. His whole body shivered as he lay on the ground, quivering with the fear of death. The sharptooth came closer and closer to Ecco, who was still shivering. It stopped over him; wanting to snap after him. Just as it was about to snap at him, Ecco▓s father threw himself into the sharptooth▓s hanging face with all the weight and force he could apply. The crash threw Ecco▓s father against a wall. He was a bit dizzy for a short time and tried to struggle to get back on his feet again. He suddenly winced when he felt a stabbing pain in his leg. It was broken. The sharptooth came towards him and the father knew, that this would be the last thing he would ever see. Still trying to get up, strained his eyes and used all his strength to try to get up again. But it didn╢t help. As he opened the eyes again, he found himself looking straight into the mouth of the sharptooth. The next moment he felt awful, hot pain as the sharp teeth of the sharptooth drilled themselves in the swimmer▓s neck. The sharptooth sheared Ecco▓s father around until the body of the swimmer fell limp. Ecco and his mother watched with tears in their eyes. Ecco ran behind a bush, crouched himself down and cried uncontrollably. He couldn╢t believe that he had just witnessed his father▓s death right before his young eyes. His mother was crestfallen. She never felt something like this before. It felt like two claws had burrowed deep into her chest and slashed her heart. But this feeling quickly became pushed away by a surge of anger which brewed in her stomach. And in her angriness, she did a big mistake. She ran towards the sharptooth and threw all her weight against his feet. The sharptooth gave a big roar. The sharptooth fell over, toppling on top of the face of Ecco▓s mother. Under his heavy body, there was a loud sickening crack and, for a long time, there was nothing but stillness.  
Ecco looked out of his hiding place. He saw that there wasn╢t any rescue for his parents. They were already being devoured by the sharptooth at this moment. From what was left of his father, there were just a few tatters of meat and bones left. And the face of his mother was totally crashed. Ecco, slowly began to understand that he wouldn╢t have parents any longer. In the valley, he wouldn╢t be safe now. He knew that for sure. So, with tears in his eyes, and as quiet as he could, he tried to escape from the sharptooth without getting noticed. He managed slip by it as it stood still feasting on its kills. As soon as he got a good distance from the sharptooth, Ecco broke into a run sobbing his eyes out. Trying to ignore the pain in his belly, he ran and ran, far out in the endless nothingness of the desert. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Beginning

⌠Rain, thunder? Can▓t be. Not in the desert. Ouch, my tummy hurts,■ Ecco complained clutching his belly.  
⌠What is the reason to live Ecco? Do you know it? Now, that you lost your parents? What▓s the point now?■ said a mysterious voice. Ecco pushed a tear away.  
⌠When┘ when I am bigger┘ then I╢ll find the sharptooth who killed my parents,┘ and kill him.■ Ecco looked up, felt the rain dropping in his face and closed the eyes.  
⌠Ecco, let me inside you. Together we▓d be able to attain so much. You and me. We▓ll have everything.■ ⌠Do you really think I would trust you?■ Ecco asked coldly. He looked back down, still has his eyes closed. He took three deep breathes. ⌠YOU WON╢T GET INSIDE ME!!!■ ⌠Waaaah┘■ Ecco yelled as he rocked up to sitting and looked around. Still, the same place he laid down to sleep. And no rain, no thunder in sight. Still, this unbearable hotness.  
⌠Dammit. Seems like I▓ve been walking around in circles the whole time,■ Ecco thought. He stood up and tried to ignore the pain in his limbs.  
⌠How long have I been out here now? ten┘ twelve days? If I don▓t get something good to eat soon, then I guess it▓s over for me,■ he said to himself, ⌠Let▓s see┘ which direction should I go now? ┘┘. Ha haa, am I funny..... it doesn▓t matter which direction I go. It looks all the same anyway. Except for some blades of grass there and cactuses there. So,┘ my footsteps are coming out of this direction. Then, I`ll easily go on walking in this direction.■ So, Ecco continued his way, without any clue what will wait for him.

The meeting

⌠Wow, seems like there▓s a big storm growing ahead,■ Ecco thought surprised.  
⌠Ecco,■ a voice called to him but he already knew where it was coming from.  
⌠No, leave me alone! I don▓t want to hear anything from you!■ ⌠Let me inside you. We▓ll have much fun together.■ ⌠Aaaah, show yourself!■ ⌠If you want at all costs,■ answered the voice, almost laughing. Suddenly a big, dark grey wall of fog built up in front of Ecco. Two orangey-red eyes flashed up out of the fog and formed the face of┘┘.his mother.  
⌠What, mother? But, how┘ Aren▓t you┘,■ ⌠Ecco, my son, run! I can▓t hold it off any longer┘ RUN, NOW!!!■ Suddenly a creature jumped out of the fog and smashed his body. Ecco felt backwards. The creature turned fast by scratching its claws in the earth and came back to Ecco. He had barely time to see the face of the creature for a second time before he got smacked down again. ⌠What? A raptor? In the desert? In this endless nothingness? Is this real? Or some sort of dream?■ Ecco thought. The next hit met him straight into his stomach. The blow pressed the air out of his lungs. The raptor, who still looked fairly young given its size, turned and ran towards Ecco again.  
⌠This time, I╢m ready┘■ Ecco said to himself. He jumped up and pushed himself to the side. He swung his tail around to pull the legs of his enemy away. It worked. The raptor fell forwards on his head and was dizzy for a short time. Ecco used this time and ran towards the raptor. He jumped up and stretched his leg to smash it in to the back of his enemy. The raptor screamed and grimaced at the pain of the impact. Then, Ecco laid his hands around the head of the raptor in a way, that he could break his neck.  
⌠One wrong move┘ and you are done!■ Ecco warned darkly. He felt the fast breathing of the raptor, the lifting and dropping of his chest. ⌠I┘I╢ll let you go┘ okay?■ asked the Raptor. Now Ecco noticed for the first time, that he had to deal with a feminine raptor. He lowered his grip and turned the raptor around keeping one of his feet on her chest to feel safe.  
⌠Okay, who are you? And why did you attack me?■ Ecco asked sternly.  
⌠Hellooo? Maybe I was hungry too? And you would taste worlds better than these little crawlers┘ I am Kriane.■ ⌠I╢ll take my foot away now and run away Kriane. Your parents are surely in the surrounding area.■ Suddenly, the eyes of the feminine raptor filled with tears.  
⌠No, they aren╢t. They were killed by a sharptooth,■ she whimpered.  
⌠Ah, what a coincidence,■, Ecco said with irony in his voice, ⌠Mine too.■ ⌠Then, our stories seem to be almost similar,■ Kriane said pushing Ecco▓s foot off her chest. Ecco was surprised and wanted to attack her, but saw then, that she doesn▓t have anything bad in mind. Ecco sat down on a stone and looked up into the sky. It started to rain and for the first time, since Ecco lost his parents, he had the feeling to be so close to them. 


End file.
